Hypothetical Events Wiki Policy
This is a list of rules established by the Hypothetical Events Wiki staff, and please heed these rules/terms of use. Wiki Rules #Please do not join the wiki if you are under the age of 13. If you are, you will be immediately blocked until the day that you turn 13. #Please do not edit any pages but your own. Only users with chat moderator status, rollback, junior admin, discussions moderator, administrator, or bureaucrats can add categories to other users' pages. #No minimoding, it will result in a bureaucrat warning. #Please do not vandalize, as it will result in an immediate block. #Do not plagiarize, or you will be blocked. #Don't be immature. This includes using profanity, threatening people, cyberbullying. #Sockpuppeting is not allowed. If you do sockpuppet, or evade your block, it will immediately result in an indefinite block. If a wiki knows who the person behind an account is, it is not considered a sock. If people are unaware of who you are, it is considered a sock (unless it is for joke reasons, and a short time later you reveal who you are). #Edit farming is not allowed. Edit farming is pointlessly editing something several times just for edits (ex. adding a category, then pressing save, then adding another, etc. when you can just add them all at once). This includes editing several sections for small mistakes several times, when you can just edit the whole page (unless you was unaware of the mistakes when you published). #Joke pages are not allowed on Main. These are to be blog posts or put on user pages. Joke pages hold a negative connotation for being crude and offensive as well as poorly written, resulting them in being poor representations of what the wiki should be. If someone's Joke blog or user page is deemed too offensive and staff receive too many complaints, they will be deleted on the spot and the user dealt with appropriately. #No deliberately adding nonsensical categories to pages for badges. This is called badgehunting, which is commonly unacceptable on almost all wikis. #No flooding the wiki. Flooding the wiki means making random pages that are pointless and not related to the wiki's purpose. #Please do not repetitively demand/beg for rights, or it will result in a block. #Pages on mass shootings in real locations or targeted at real people, such as political figures or celebrities, are prohibited on this wiki. Articles on mass shootings in fictional locations and/or directed at 100% fictional people are still allowed, although it is advised to take caution when writing controversial articles like these. Chat Rules #Do not verbally abuse anyone in the chat. #Do not spam the chat with random nonsense either. #If an administrator meeting is going on, do not barge in and talk about other stuff. Otherwise, you will be blocked from the chat room temporarily until the meeting is done. #Do not purposely kick someone off of the chat for no reason. #If the staff has suspicions that you are a sock, you are to report immediately to the landing channel to reveal what user you are on the wiki. Forum rules #Do not complain if the forum is about you getting demoted or blocked. #Do not verbally abuse anyone for any reason. #Do not threaten anybody in the forums. #Do not create random forums to get attention. #Please do not use any profanity on the forums. This includes vulgar language and sanctioned words. Now that you have read all of these rules, you can go on with your day. Thanks! -TornadoGenius, bureaucrat of Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Administration